


Homecross Act Beta

by Sorrow_found_me



Series: Homecross [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gender Issues, Multi, Sburb Fan Session (Homestuck), все несоответствия с каноном это не баг а фича, крч говоря почти все персонажи это мем хто я, намеки на разгадку появления холли, проблемные подростки, проблески глобального сюжета, феминитивы
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrow_found_me/pseuds/Sorrow_found_me
Summary: Акт, посвященный бета-кидам. Да, в первом акте вы видели их альфа-версии. Другими словами, события этого акта предшествуют событиям первого и второго актов.
Series: Homecross [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

==>В СОВСЕМ ДРУГОЙ ВСЕЛЕННОЙ

Молодой человек стоит в своей комнате… Так получилось, что сегодня, 1-ого апреля, ему исполняется 16 лет… 

==>

Молодой человек собирается что-то сделать с мечом, который больше его роста.… Очевидно, ему совсем дела нет до того, что представление началось. Ну, раз так, то...

==>Поменять стиль

Вот так более правдоподобно и эпично. Наверно. Как бы то ни было, давайте посмотрим, на что он горазд.

==>

Молодой человек выполняет сложный акробатический финт с мечом в порыве необъяснимой ненависти к никому не причинившему абсолютно никакого зла книжному шкафу. Вероятно, у нашего героя свои счеты с данным предметом мебели. Откуда ж нам знать! Ведь молодой человек так занят, что даже начало его собственного вступления не является для него веской причиной, чтобы на время отложить это дело - несомненно, важнейшее дело, касающееся чести и достоинства. Рассказать о себе он сейчас физически не может.

Ну-с, давайте отметим, что он - финт, то бишь - абсолютно глупый. Он представляет собой заурядный прыжок и пинок в воздухе; последний, нужно отдать должное, получился довольно сильным, так что шкаф, не иначе как от страха, содрогнулся.

Хм. Молодой человек продолжает пинать шкаф.

Как увлекательно. 

...

==>

Хватит дубасить шкаф, неуравновешенный. Ты сейчас его свалишь! Из него уже книги сыпятся - ...

Ну вот и стоило оно того? Потерпеть поражение от шкафа? Скажи, тебе совсем нечем заняться? Полные закрома Ютуба уже не удовлетворяют твои пренасыщенные вкусы? Воспроизводящий сам себя юмор ТикТока уже не настолько привлекательный способ убить время? Компьютерные игры перестали давать разрядку клокочущей энергии? 

Да. Самоизоляция во время карантина - худшее, что с тобой могло случиться. Ты готов на стенку лезть. И это на твой день рождения! Немыслимо.

==>Встань и представься

Твое имя ДЭЙН ПИТЧЕРМАН, и ты НЕНАВИДИШЬ, когда приходится БЕЗВЫЛАЗНО сидеть дома. А впереди ещё целый месяц неволи в сей темнице сырой, как написал ВЕЛИКИЙ ПОЭТ, О КОТОРОМ БЫ ТЫ ПОДГОТОВИЛ НАСТОЛЬКО ВПЕЧАТЛЯЮЩИЙ ПРОЕКТ, ЧТО КАЖДЫЙ ЛОПОУХИЙ ПРОТИРАТЕЛЬ ШТАНОВ В КЛАССЕ ПРОДРАЛ БЫ ЗАМЫЛЕННЫЕ ОТСУТСТВИЕМ МОЗГОВОЙ АКТИВНОСТИ ГЛАЗА И РИНУЛСЯ ПОВЫШАТЬ ЭРУДИРОВАННОСТЬ ПОСРЕДСТВОМ ПОГРУЖЕНИЯ В ТВОРЧЕСТВО ЭТОГО ПОЭТА, если бы не дистанционное обучение. Видеоконференции не подходящий для тебя медиум, он не позволяет удерживать внимание каждого на твоих словах - одна только мысль о том, что кто-то может листать ленту или гладить кота во время твоего выступления вызывает в тебе НЕПРЕОДОЛИМОЕ НЕГОДОВАНИЕ. 

==>Успокойся

Нужно сделать вдох… задержать… выыыыыдоох… вдох… раз… два… ТРИ

==>...

ПСИХОЛОГИЯ - САМАЯ БЕСПОЛЕЗНАЯ НАУКА НА СВЕТЕ. Их методы - бесполезны! "Глубоко дыши, считай до десяти" - ничего более бессмысленно придумать было нельзя! Походы к психотерапевтке лишь отнимают твое время, и когда начнется онлайн-консультация, ты просто к ней не подключишься. Папа может хоть сколько угодно утверждать, что тебе нужна помощь с управлением гневом - ты знаешь лучше. Твой гнев ПРАВЕДНЫЙ и НАПРАВЛЕН НА БЛАГО, в отличие от его хлипкого спокойствия, которое суть есть слабость духа и хлипкость принципов. 

Более того - у тебя есть СВОЙ, ИДЕАЛЬНЫЙ МЕТОД БОРЬБЫ СО ВСПЫШКАМИ АГРЕССИИ. Ты назвал его УГОЛКОМ ЭКСПРЕССИИ.

==>Дэйн: Подойти к уголку экспрессии

Это твой личный алтарь. Здесь собрано все то, что приносит тебе искреннюю радость, когда все остальное опостылело, изнурило, выбесило. РОК-МУЗЫКА верно поднимает тебе настроение сколько ты себя помнишь. Панк и альтернатива твои самые любимые разновидности этого жанра, и ты им обязан многим: вы вместе прошли через все невзгоды и моменты счастья, и кто как не они всегда знали ровно то, что тебе нужно? И когда эмоции хлещут через край, нет ничего лучше, чем выплеснуть их через игру на ЭЛЕКТРОГИТАРЕ.

==>Дэйн: Рассмотреть плакаты

Какие-то диванные критики из интернетов с засаленными пальцами и псевдоинтеллектуальным подходом к музыке говорят, что твои любимые альбомы - это попса, набор звуков для малолеток без вкуса. 

Диванные критики могут соснуть каждый сантиметр твоего метрового меча и подавиться им насмерть. Была бы твоя воля, ты бы удалил им интернет, ибо нехер гнать на превосходных исполнителей!

==>Дэйн: Рассказать о превосходных исполнителях подробнее

Ты никогда не упустишь шанса поговорить о своих любимчиках. Ты не ограничиваешься определенным количеством исполнителей, стремясь найти что-то новое каждый день, однако неизменной классикой для тебя навсегда останутся Papa Roach, Weezer, Green Day и, конечно же…

==>

My Chemical Romance. Одному (несуществующему) господу известна глубина твоих чувств к этой группе. Их песни заставляют дрожать каждую жилку в твоем теле, их песни проникают в самое сердце, их песни воодушевляют, окрыляют, обуревают чистой силой эмоций! Ты готов свернуть горы, когда они играют. И ТЫ ИХ СВЕРНЕШЬ. Через три года ты начнешь собирать свою собственную рок-группу, и места зарезервированы для твоих лучших друзей, с которыми ты часто общаешься онлайн и не только. Ты уже все распределил: на тебе - электрогитара и тексты, на Грэйс - бэк-вокал и ударные, Викк будет аккомпанимировать гитарой, а Фил будет играть на клавишных. Вы станете прямыми продолжателями MCR. Вы будете вдохновлять! - вы будете глаголом жечь сердца людей! - ты вырвешь свое, во имя БЛАГОРОДНОГО ПОРЫВА.

==>Хватит целовать Джерарда Уэя

Никто не может запретить тебе целовать Джерарда Уэя. Это поцелуй искреннего почитания, никакого гейства. Знаете, что по-гейски? Неиронично любить Плацебо - по-гейски. Плацебо для грустных девочек в пубертате. Однажды вы с папой обсуждали ваши общие музыкальные увлечения, и он сказал, что ему нравится Плацебо. Ты перестал его уважать после этого.

==>Дэйн: Взять гитару и сыграть что-нибудь

Из-за режима самоизоляции почти все твои дополнительные курсы накрылись медным тазом, и курсы музыкалки в том числе. Однако ты продолжаешь обучаться самостоятельно, и пока папы нет дома, самое время сыграть о том, как СИЛЬНО ТЕБЯ ДОСТАЛ РЕЖИМ САМОИЗОЛЯЦИИ.

==>

Ты что, только что услышал, как внизу открылась входная дверь? Да, ты только что услышал, как внизу открылась входная дверь. С какого такого папа вернулся раньше семи вечера?! Испортил тебе весь настрой, и теперь ты не будешь играть. Ты ставишь гитару обратно. Чем тебе теперь прикажете заняться?! Сесть на пятую точку и??? 

Ты почти закипаешь, но тут тебе пишет друг.

== Дэйн: Ответить другу

\--преданныйАмур [ПА] начал доставать марширующеговЧерном [МЧ] в 13:46 --

ПА: Он меня убьет

ПА: :(((((

ПА: Он меня серьезно убьет

МЧ: делать за тебя физику не буду

ПА: Ну пожалуйста :(

МЧ: мы блять сто раз это обсуждали

МЧ: спишешь мое решение один раз два раза три четыре и вот ты выработал привычку списывать так что напрягать мозги уже не надо 

МЧ: результат? нулевые способности думать самостоятельно

ПА: Я просто не понимаю!! :(

ПА: Между прочим я пытался

ПА: Но мои ответы не сходятся с тем что сзади в ключах!

МЧ: ты не понимаешь потому что ты не пытаешься понять 

МЧ: тебе репетитора блять наняли просто так что ль 

ПА: Она вообще ничего не объясняет она только сверлит меня взглядом 

ПА: Ты не представляешь как сильно это напрягает

ПА: Она словно держит меня под дулом пистолета - одна неверно написанная цифра и моя кровь окрасит бесчувственные формулы

ПА: Я так не могу(

ПА: Отец как будто специально искал самую злобную сциллу среди всех возможных сцилл которым каким-то образом дали диплом преподавательницы

МЧ: кончай драму разводить

ПА: Да только я всерьез(

ПА: Мне нужно сдать задание к четырем вечера я не успею если буду и дальше сам пытаться его выполнить

ПА: А занятия с репеткой сегодня даже нет(

ПА: Мне не жить 

МЧ: отъебись от меня уайт

МЧ: я сказал нет значит нет

\--марширующийвЧерном [МЧ] прекратил доставать преданногоАмура [ПА] в 13:50 --

==>

Уайт - самый большой нытик на свете, разводящий драму на пустом месте, до которого к тому же с первого раза не доходит. Если бы его отец был таким строгим, каким он его рисует, то он бы не сидел в интернете почти круглые сутки, а давно бы в гробу лежал. Ты не собираешься оказывать ему медвежью услугу, пусть сам учится - тяжело в учении, легко в бою. Когда настанет время итоговой контрольной, у кого он планирует просить решение? 

Так чем бы тебе все-таки заняться?

==>

Ты подходишь к своему РАСПИСАНИЮ. Если бы не карантин, сейчас бы ты находился на элективе по алгебре. Ты любишь точные науки, ровно до тех пор пока задания не становятся однообразными. Применять одну и ту же формулу раз за разом, действовать по одному и тому же алгоритму каждое чертово задание - да ты лучше чем-нибудь более интересным займешься! Ты честно не понимаешь, как тот же самый Уайт не может догнать, что от него всего-то и требуется что найти нужную формулу, и решение дальше пойдет как по маслу. Но нет, блин, естественно, он скорее у кого-то спишет, чем начнет сам тренировать свои извилины! Он же так отупеет! Ты злишься.

На шесть с половиной вечера у тебя запланирован сеанс с психотерапевткой, но ты решил его пропустить. Больше ничего интересного в планах нет.

...Тебе серьезно нечем заняться. Наихудший день рождения из всех возможных. У Викк была какая-то идея с игрой, но ее с самого утра нет в сети, и ты зуб даешь, что она оффлайн не из-за прилежного отношения к дистанционке. Она стопроцентно занимается чем-то нарушающим режим карантина!

==>

Как, например, эти недалекие индивидуумы, которых видно из окна. Они гуляют просто так! Папина обязанность - вылавливать их и штрафовать за несоблюдение правил, однако он почему-то домой пришел прохлаждаться. 

Раз уж он приперся, то, ты надеешься, уж принести чего-нибудь вкусного он догадался.

==>Дэйн: Спуститься

С кухни доносится шуршание пакетов, явно намекая на то, что там тебя ждет кое-что вкусненькое. На кухне папа, все еще в форме, дезинфицирует упаковку роллов, которая определенно была заказана для тебя. Вот и весь праздничный обед. Правда, ты не жалуешься, потому что обожаешь роллы и можешь съесть несколько сетов за раз-два, стойко перенося следующую за жадным пиршеством тошноту.

Папа поздравляет тебя с днем рождения, и ты бурчишь ему в ответ что-то типа мужественного “угум”, после чего подходишь поближе, пряча руки за спиной, и заглядываешь в лежащий на столе пакет. Сок и - тебе не показалось? это действительно самые вкусные шоколадные шарики на свете? Окей, ты берешь свои слова обратно, это НЕ худший день рождения из всех, это более-менее сносный день рождения.

Затем вы немного говорите о том о сем (выясняется, что папа решил отпроситься пораньше в честь важного события), и ты поднимаешься обратно к себе, захватив с собой свою часть еды. На следующие минут десять занятие появилось. 

==>

Вернувшись в комнату, ты усаживаешься за столом, осторожно сдвигая клавиатуру в сторону - с клавиатурами у тебя длинная история о резких вспышках и невинных жертвах - и приступаешь к праздничной трапезе в гордом одиночестве. 

Стоило тебе разъединить палочки, как кто-то начал тебя доставать. Ничего нового.

==>

\--мифологияОптимизма [МО] начала доставать марширующеговЧерном [МЧ] в 14:17 --

МО: с др клоун

МЧ: усрись

** МО: каково это когда твой др выпадает на день дурака расскажи ка **

** МЧ: слушай ты отсталая тебе не надоело каждый год об одном и том же шутить???? **

** МО: хаха ты что юмора не понимаешь **

** МО: кому как не тебе клоуну знать что повторение одних и тех же шуток это форма современного юмора **

** МЧ: повторение одного и того же ПАНЧЛАЙНА блять а не копирование всей шутки нахуй **

** МЧ: и вообще блять это не шутки называется а МЕМЫ **

** МО: погодите мистер Питчерман не так быстро я не успела поля начертить в тетради по клоуноведению **

** МЧ: иди нахуй **

** МО: ) **

** МО: крч **

** МО: предположение **

** МО: тебе нечем заняться а попке не сидится на месте **

** МО: так **

** МЧ: допустим **

** МО: вопрос **

** МО: что же ты тогда псина сутулая помочь с простейшей физикой не можешь **

** МО: али мозг отсохнет помочь  **

** МЧ: серьезно бля он тебе жаловаться побежал?? **

** МО: варежку захлопни и извинись **

** МЧ: как я должен извиняться с закрытым ртом?? **

** МО: ты дурак тебе чтобы печатать не надо рот открывать **

** МЧ: ТЫ САМА СЕБЕ ПРОТИВОРЕЧИШЬ **

** МО: чё разорался петух **

** МЧ: чё тебе надо бля **

** МО: мне надо чтоб ты взял свои принципы и отправил их в недалёкое пешее путешествие на полчаса **

** МО: и решил пару легеньких задачек по физике **

** МЧ: нет **

** МО: ну давай сделай будешь молодцом **

** МЧ: слушай я не собираюсь выполнять работу за других даже если мы друзья  **

** МЧ: уайт сука там не обнаглел послов от своего имени отправлять будто он сам князь киевский??? **

** МЧ: он тратит время на то чтобы найти у кого списать вместо того чтобы попробовать решить или честно признать поражение!!! **

** МО: чё ты как училка старая **

** МО: в 16 лет уже пенсия в шею дышит да питчерман  **

** МО: спина не побаливает случаем **

** МЧ: спина нет **

** МЧ: ГОЛОВА ДА **

** МО: таблеточек может **

** МО: взападлудин форте **

** МО: убирает головную боль и лечит болезнь такую называется "взападлу помочь другу" **

** МО: продам тебе за косарь как старому приятелю ;) **

** МЧ: если ты вся такая благородная хули сама ему не решишь **

** МЧ: будто ты в физике не шаришь ага **

** МО: я тут эцсамое **

** МЧ: занята немножко? **

** МО: занята немножко :) **

** МЧ: пиздишь как дышишь **

** МО: в общем смотри крикливый как дела у нас обстоят **

** МО: помнишь я тебе про игру говорила **

** МЧ: причем здесь она **

** МО: тебя память что ли подводит дедок ворчливый я же говорила мы на твой др будем играть **

** МЧ: ля вспомнил **

** МО: ну так вот **

** МО: в пять вечера начнем **

** МЧ: почему именно в пять **

** МО: гспд а почему небо синее питчерман **

** МЧ: не синее а голубое **

** МО: это ты голубой **

** МО: а небо синее)) **

** МО: клавиатуру не разбей там я пошутила ты у нас самый натуральный **

** МЧ: давай продолжай шутить кравченко У ТЕБЯ ОТЛИЧНО ПОЛУЧАЕТСЯ БУМЕРАМ БЫ ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ **

** МО: таким как тебе да **

** МЧ: ПЕРЕХОДИ К ДЕЛУ БЛЯТЬ **

** МО: тиха **

** МО: на чем я остановилась **

** МО: так вот значит **

** МО: игра на 4х рассчитана меньше нельзя **

** МО: а папаня кисека ему интернеты может рубануть если тот не поладит с физикой до 16:00 **

** МО: ну ты понимаешь да к чему я клоню **

** МЧ: с каких пор это проблема сыграем в другой день **

** МО: питчерман я сказала мы сегодня играем а сегодня значит сегодня а не завтра и не в другой день **

** МО: я эту игру ждала всю жизнь так что да **

** МО: сегодня **

** МО: 17:00 **

** МЧ: то есть я должен послать свои принципы в то время как ты из принципа отказываешься поиграть в другой сука день **

** МО: какие у тебя принципы дедушка у тебя максимум упрямство **

** МЧ: знаешь что **

** МЧ: я теперь ИЗ ПРИНЦИПА не буду делать за него **

** МЧ: усрись **

** МО: ну и сука же ты **

** МО: но мы все равно сегодня играем **

**\-- мифологияОптимизма [МО] **прекратила доставать марширующеговЧерном [МЧ] в 14:23--

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

==>Дэйн: Быть девочкой

Ты не хочешь быть девочкой, но тебя сейчас никто не спрашивает. Ты будешь девочкой. И что ты сделаешь по этому поводу? Ударишь шкаф еще раз? Сломаешь клавиатуру? Может, вообще заплачешь?

Нет, ты просто доешь роллы, как хороший мальчик.

==>

И пока ты трапезничаешь, мы перенесемся НА НЕСКОЛЬКО ЧАСОВ ВПЕРЕД, но останемся в том же моменте событий. Кажется странным? Объяснение простое:

 _Часовые пояса_.

==>

Че бы похавать.

==>

День карантина n, твои съестные запасы подходят к предвиденному концу. Если бы сегодня не был конец света, то ты бы уже потянулась за телефоном делать заказ. К счастью, апокалипсис наступает сегодня, и можно не париться насчёт еды. Последний йогурт отправляется в последнее семиметровое путешествие.

А белая круглобочковая уже тут как тут, глаза с поволокой - ждет сидит, намекает. Но не дождется ничего. У тебя-то сейчас завтрак, а у нее уже второй обед, при этом ты за день успела сделать практически все намеченное, а этот шар из шерсти и жира разве что навел себе красоту.

==>

Взяв ложечку, ты садишься на табурет около окна и проверяешь прогресс установки игры, которая положит конец этой затянувшейся трагикомедии снаружи.

Сбурб установился на 81 процент.

==>

Главное сделано: ты откопала файлы игры, и не будет преувеличением сказать, что ты сделала буквально это - откопала. Копаться в земле ты не любишь, чего не скажешь о твоей единственной подруге, но лучше ты запачкаешь руки и немного попотеешь, чем проживешь еще хоть день на этой сраной планете.

В этой сраной стране.

==>

Вместе с мыслями о месте, где ты живешь, всегда неизменно приходят мысли о Брате, потому что это именно он привез тебя сюда. Какие мотивы им двигали ты в душе не представляешь, а вопросов ты не задавала. У вас так принято. Вы люди дела, а не пустой болтовни, да и мозги у вас обоих имеются, поэтому если мотивы не называются - значит, они либо неважны, либо ты своим умом можешь дойти.

Но вот что-то ты никак не дойдешь, ес честно.

Ты открываешь чат.

\-- торговецРадостью [ТР] начал доставать мифологиюОптимизма [МО] в 20:28 --

ТР: все готово?

МО: ответ положительный

МО: хотя не погодь

МО: я еще не набила брюхо

МО: ответ отрицательный

ТР: приятного ;)

ТР: помнишь свою цель?

МО: не помню

ТР: викк)

МО: память короткая

ТР: ну ты ее как-нибудь увеличь что ли)

МО: ты мне полгода обещал привезти новый жесткий диск для компа и почему я до последнего находила себя в ситуации когда наступает конец дня а диска снова нет

ТР: ну я занят просто был немножко)

МО: поздравляю играть буду с ноута а могла бы с компа со всеми удобствами

ТР: зато ты его самостоятельно модернизировала так ведь? ноут 

ТР: и теперь он достаточно мощный чтобы потянуть целый симулятор вселенной ;)

МО: брат 

МО: брат скажи ты кинул меня 

МО: не отвечай

МО: я есть хочу

ТР: скоро буду и прихвачу заодно что-нибудь перекусить

ТР: может на полный желудок память прояснится ;)

МО: возьми мне цезарь

ТР: как скажешь ;)

\-- торговецРадостью [ТР] прекратил доставать мифологиюОптимизма [МО] в 20:31 --

==>

Перед тем, как пойти своими путями в игре, ты бы хотела задать ему пару вопросов. Сделать это в лицо, если сможешь. 

Ладно. Еще есть время до его прихода. Ты открываешь йогурт, и Муся запрыгивает на подоконник поближе к тебе. Она делает вид, что смотрит в окно, на редких прохожих, бродящих по пустым плохоосвещенным улицам, которые даже летом, с наплывом туристов, выглядят полуживыми. Но ты знаешь, чего Муся на самом деле хочет, и ты ей не отказываешь - протягиваешь ложечку с йогуртом и позволяешь ей слизать его оттуда. Да, вы едите из одной посуды, и что. Вы семья.

Ты, естественно, помнишь свою цель и уже проверила готовность почти всех своих друзей. Питчерман - готов, ты готова, остаются только кисек и мама лягушка. С первым все понятно, опять какие-то проблемы на пустом месте, а вот мамулю надо потрясти маленько. Давненько от нее не было новостей.

==>Викк: Потрясти мамулю 

\-- мифологияОптимизма [МО] начала доставать октябрьскийМак [ОМ] в 20:33 --

МО: привет сладуля

МО: как делишки

==>

ОМ: мамин тарантул сегодня выбрался из террариума и чуть не довел меня до инфаркта.

МО: мать ты только не умирай раньше времени

ОМ: скажи это моей маме, для которой моя арахнофобия словно не существует.

МО: ни на что не намекаю но кошки не вызывают арахнофобию

ОМ: ненене. кошки сгрызут мне все посевы. так что для меня лучшее домашнее животное - это какой-нибудь условный хомяк, не выбирающийся из клетки. а лучше вообще рыбки.

МО: как тарантул выбрался из клетки там же стекло должно быть или я чего-то не понимаю

ОМ: я хз. не видела. мама, наверно, забыла закрыть террариум, а может сама его выпустила “погулять”.

МО: твоя мамка бесстрашная женщина хочу с ней познакомиться

ОМ: …

МО: че там по игре кста ты же с нами да

МО: алё грэйс земля вызывает

ОМ: соре.

ОМ: ну да, играю.

МО: игру установила

ОМ: эм… а это долго? 

МО: невыносимо долго бегом устанавливать

ОМ: вздох.

МО: ты после меня заходишь если что но можешь не забивать голову я тебе все скажу сама че делать считай я твоя направляющая

МО: короче даю тебе часик на загрузку и жду тебя в своей личке 

МО: блин и еще просьба

МО: смени цвет текста умоляю 

ОМ: почему? он же вполне читабелен.

МО: он вполне вырвиглазен

ОМ: как и твой??

МО: ну вот видишь одного вырвиглазного цвета нам достаточно

ОМ: бооожеее.

ОМ: мне лень с тобой спорить, считай, что сменила.

МО: смотри у меня

МО: ;)

ОМ: -_-

==>Викк: Быть Грэйс


	3. Chapter 3

==>Викк: Быть Грэйс

Теперь ты Грэйс.

У тебя нет никаких сил.

==>

Твой телефон бомбардируют уведомления из разнообразных учебных и не очень чатов, но замьютить их все ты даже при всем желании не можешь - каждое движение требует огромного усилия над собой.

Это началось с карантином - вся эта апатия, подрубившая тебя, как топор дерево. Ты думала, что на дистанционном обучении сможешь передохнуть от постоянной нагрузки, но как ты ошибалась. Преподавательницы стали впрягать тебя в новые конкурсы, заданий стало еще больше, больше дедлайнов, начали копиться долги…

Сегодня ты практически не вставала с постели. И на уроки тоже не пошла.

==>

Тебе не верится, что ты найдешь в себе силы подняться. Даже для игры. 

==>

Среди учебных чатов высвечиваются досталоги с двумя твоими хорошими друзями - Дэйно и Феликсом. Следует сперва ответить Дэйну, у него день рождения, все-таки. Ты даже не поздравила его еще; шанса передать ему подарок тоже не было из-за режима изоляции. А ты подготовила его еще в середине марта и надеялась преподнести его сразу после допов… Сегодня вы вместе пошли бы на электив по алгебре, и он бы сел рядом с тобой, потому что он всегда так делает, хотя на алгебре много его друзей-одноклассников. Он мог бы сесть с кем угодно из них, но выбрал с тобой. Это сбивает с толку и мешает сосредоточиться на цифрах и буквах, ради которых ты, собственно, приходишь на электив. Возможно, общение онлайн сблизило вас сильнее, чем кажется, и более того, общаться в интернете тебе гораздо проще, чем вживую, особенно с Дэйном. У тебя есть время подумать и не ляпнуть чепуху, которая будет преследовать тебя до гроба, как призрак кринжа.

Ну так вот. Подарок. Поздравление. Сейчас.

\-- марширующийвЧерном [МЧ] начал доставать октябрьскийМак [ОМ] в 14:30 --

МЧ: прив

МЧ: давно тебя не слышно

МЧ: а сегодня даже онлайн не было

МЧ: ты заболела??

ОМ: прив.

ОМ: не, я здорова. относительно. 

МЧ: без обид ты кажешься какой-то раскисшей в последнее время 

МЧ: слушай блин тебя не дерут учителя случаем потому что я знаю этих мразин

МЧ: с их бесконечными олимпиадами сука конкурсами нпк

МЧ: в этом дело????

ОМ: думаю, да. меня записали на онлайн-олимпиады по геометрии, физике и литературе. уверена, что препы одной рукой вводили мои данные в поля для регистрации, а другой держали телефон, просто для приличия спрашивая “ну я тебя записываю, да?”

МЧ: блять впизду я отказался почти ото всех олимпиад они меня заебали

МЧ: тупые

МЧ: скучные

МЧ: однотипные

ОМ: ты умеешь отказывать.

МЧ: а ты чего не научишься бл*ин????

ОМ: (спасибо, что зацензурил это страшное сло*во.)

МЧ: весь учительский состав школы пользуется тобой как дойной сука коровой!!!! только вместо молока они за твои знания получают баллы рейтинга или че там у них!!!

МЧ: говори этим сукам нет

ОМ: если бы это было так просто.

ОМ: я устала.

ОМ: мое тело слишком тяжелое.

МЧ: нихуя подобного я бы тебя одной рукой поднял

ОМ: о, ну я не сомневаюсь, что у тебя бы получилось. проблема, правда, в том, что я говорю не буквально о своем физическом теле.

МЧ: я тоже говорю не буквально

МЧ: но буквально тоже

ОМ: дэйн, это мило.

ОМ: и кстати о милом.

ОМ: с днем рождения тебя!

МЧ: спасибо

МЧ: второе нормальное поздравление за день

ОМ: кто меня опередил?

МЧ: батя

МЧ: но он не в счет так что ты первая 

ОМ: почему он не в счет? он же твой отец, семья, самый близкий человек.

МЧ: именно поэтому 

ОМ: странно. может, если бы у меня был отец, я бы смогла понять, но увы (или к счастью?), мне “повезло” официально иметь только мачех.

ОМ: помнишь, я говорила, что моя маман в третий раз женилась?

МЧ: развелись?

ОМ: неделю назад.

МЧ: в чем прикол жениться чтобы разводиться?????

МЧ: мне это никогда нахуй не понять хуйня из-под коня 

МЧ: твоя мамаша какая-то 

МЧ: странная

ОМ: ты хотел сказать долбанутая, да.

МЧ: я сказал странная

МЧ: потому что жениться ради пары месяцев странно и это ещё мягко сказано

ОМ: мама к этому спокойно относится. мне кажется, ей даже весело, чего не скажешь о ее партнершах.

ОМ: представляешь, ее последняя бывшая жена настойчиво пишет мне, чтобы я поговорила с мамой и попыталась донести до нее кое-какие мысли. я бы посмеялась, но это ничуточку не смешно.

МЧ: обхохочешься сука 

МЧ: блять это максимально ебануто словно ни одной из ее будущих жен не хватает мозгов блять узнать получше ту за кого они собираются выходить

МЧ: она спецом тупых подыскивает???

МЧ: ну вот и заслужили

ОМ: викк, кстати, была не прочь с ней познакомиться.

МЧ: викк ебанутая

ОМ: :

МЧ: что это значит

ОМ: ничего.

МЧ: да блять не ебанутая она просто с приколом вот что я хотел сказать

МЧ: странная она короче!!!

ОМ: дэйн.

ОМ: скажи, мне стоит поменять цвет текста?

МЧ: да

ОМ: коротко и ясно.

ОМ: как насчет этого?

МЧ: заебись

МЧ: слушай грэйс

==>

Пока Дэйн что-то печатает, ты, чувствуя прилив сил, решаешь кардинально сменить курс дня и из ленивой амебы стать чем-то более продуктивным. Пусть по большей части негативная, энергия Дэйна вдохнула в тебя жизнь, образно говоря. Неизвестно, правда, надолго ли ее хватит. Ты садишься на кровати и потягиваешься, на пару мгновений избавляясь от ощущения, будто в тебя влили свинец.

==>

Раз уж ты собираешься встать, то сначала нужно привести себя в порядок. Ты надеваешь брюки и причесываешься.

МЧ: в этом году все идет наперекосяк и получается дерьмо какое-то

МЧ: я собирался пригласить тебя сегодня вместе справить др если бы ты была не против но все накрылось медным тазом

МЧ: поэтому я надеюсь ты сегодня будешь вместе с нами в игре

==>

Он собирался пригласить только тебя или ты неправильно поняла?..

ОМ: буду.

МЧ: кул

ОМ: я была бы не против.

МЧ: в 5 часов

МЧ: стой

МЧ: бля

МЧ: крч хочу сказать здорово что ты была бы не против!!!

МЧ: в школе казалось ты меня стесняешься

ОМ: да не.

МЧ: ок

МЧ: пиши ес чё

\-- марширующийвЧерном [МЧ] прекратил доставать октябрьскийМак [ОМ] в 14:36 --

==>

Это было неловко. Тем не менее, ему правильно показалось - в школе он чуть ли не самый известный ученик, во многом благодаря вовсе не отличным оценкам, а своему проблемному характеру, ну и будем откровенными, он конвенционально красив и статен, что добавляет ему популярности. Рядом с ним ты чувствуешь себя неуверенно, а он словно не способен испытывать стеснение и смущаться. Его самоуверенности можно позавидовать, и ты завидуешь с грустью на душе - если бы ты была хотя бы наполовину такой же, как он. 

==>

Ну что ж. Ты завершаешь свой нормальный образ очками и кардиганом...

Твое имя ГРЭЙС ЭВЕРЛЕЙ, и ты не знаешь, что ты будешь делать. Нет, у тебя дел предостаточно: проверить учебные чаты, сделать дз, установить игру, полить цветы; поесть, в конце концов. Каждое из них висит на тебе грузом булыжников, и вот кровать снова тянет к себе… 

Так-так-так, только не кровать, ты только что встала. Ты займешься самым простым делом из своего ментального списка - сходишь поесть. 

Если быть точнее, принесешь еду в свою комнату, желательно не наткнувшись на маму по пути. Тебе бы не хотелось сейчас говорить словами через рот.

==>

Ты думаешь об этом и стоишь.

Продолжаешь стоять.

Нужно идти...

…

==>Грэйс: Пойти на кухню

Заставляя свои ноги передвигаться, ты идешь на кухню, чтобы сделать себе чай. 

Но на кухне что-то идет не так, и ты снова начинаешь стоять посреди нее, уставившись в окно. Время идет… Твоя жизнь остановилась.

Но ты пришла сюда за чаем! 

==>

Ты ставишь чайник. Пока он греется, ты достаешь из шкафчика печенье, а затем садишься на табурет, снова открывая переписки на телефоне. Еще один твой друг достает тебя уже давно.

\-- преданныйАмур [ПА] начал доставать октябрьскийМак [ОМ] в 14:12 --

ПА: Привет Грэйс, как дела?

ПА: Ты наверно вся в учебе да

ПА: Похоже так и есть

ПА: Тогда мне наверно не стоит

\-- преданныйАмур [ПА] прекратил доставать октябрьскийМак [ОМ] в 14:25 --

\-- октябрьскийМак [ОМ] начала доставать преданногоАмура [ПА] в 14:42 --

ОМ: сори, что долго не отвечала.

ОМ: и привет.

ОМ: не спрашивай, как у меня дела, лучше расскажи о своих.

ПА: Ты сменила цвет?

ОМ: по многочисленным просьбам друзей.

ПА: Этот цвет красиво сочетается с тем что был у тебя до этого

ПА: Лавандовый оттенок такой успокаивающий

ПА: Вспоминается запах сирени

ОМ: разве у вас растет сирень.

ПА: Не видел нигде, но она растет в Украине где все было хорошо и солнечно и меня носили на руках

ПА: Физика не висела над моей головой дамокловым мечом, а филиала ада под скромным названием школа не было и в помине и отец еще не успел во мне разочароваться

ПА: Такое чувство что те времена были выдумкой

ОМ: не знала, что ты жил в Украине.

ПА: Я там родился

ПА: Правда сложно поверить что где-то на свете когда-либо существовала женщина, не побоявшаяся родить от моего отца

ПА: Я бы скорее поверил что свалился на метеорите с неба чем что появился на свет естественным путем однако!

ПА: То что мой отец по крайней мере был когда-то способен на любовь даёт мне надежду что он все ещё может ее проявить

ОМ: мне тоже бывает сложно поверить, что я дочь своей матери. в том смысле, что, во-первых, она лесбиянка, во-вторых, она слишком ветрена, чтобы решиться на роды.

ОМ: способна ли она на любовь? сложно сказать. 

==>

Чайник вскипел. Не убирая телефон в сторону, ты орудуешь свободной рукой и наливаешь себе чай, отчего по кухне разносится тонизирующий запах ромашки. Травяные чаи - одна из твоих маленьких слабостей. Возможно, она появилась из-за твоих вечно натянутых нервов, которые постоянно нужно успокаивать, и лучше всего тебе в этом помогает всякая зелень, что уже и так понятно по твоей комнате. Куда ты, кстати, сейчас вернешься, с приятным бонусом в виде чая и печенек.

ПА: Я думаю в какие-то особые моменты своей жизни все способны ее испытывать даже если вместо сердца у них обугленная болванка

ОМ: не берусь за всех говорить, но для моей мамы любовь как будто вариант проведения досуга.

ОМ: или лекарство от скуки. второе, наверное, ближе, потому что первое звучит так, словно я подразумеваю что-то неприличное.

ОМ: когда у нее появилась первая жена, я радовалась, думая, что теперь у меня будут две прекрасные мамы.

ОМ: когда у нее появилась вторая жена, мне было немного тревожно, не закончится ли все так же быстро.

ОМ: теперь она ушла от третьей жены, и мне это начинает действовать на нервы, особенно назойливость оной в попытке все вернуть почему-то через меня.

ПА: Она просто живет как ей нравится

ОМ: ну да, ну да.

ОМ: мне кажется, она и обо мне-то вспоминает только тогда, когда ей становится скучно. 

ОМ: я для нее, как запасная подружка. 

ОМ: по крайней мере, мы дружим, но иногда мне бы хотелось, чтобы у меня была именно родительница, а не подружка.

ПА: Я бы отдал все на свете за то чтобы у меня было то же самое наоборот

ПА: Иногда не родитель а друг

ОМ: иногда я не понимаю, почему дэйн недолюбливает своего отца.

ОМ: мама переехала сюда со мной только из-за мистера питчермана, по крайней мере, она так сказала. они типа давно дружат и все такое, и ей хочется быть ближе, чтобы я тоже с ним и его сыном познакомилась.

ПА: Я бы тоже хотел ;_;

ОМ: я говорю это к тому, что видела отца дэйна, и это не отец, а мечта. 

ОМ: с виду, конечно.

ОМ: все равно, чего он жалуется.

ПА: Зато все честно и сбалансированно мы все трое жалуемся друг другу на своих родителей

ПА: Мне было бы неловко если бы я один заставлял вас выслушивать весь мой поток нытья(

ОМ: ничто так не сближает людей, как совместное блевание, совместное обсирание и совместное нытье.

ПА: ://

ПА: Одна Вика ни о чем не жалуется

ОМ: ты называешь ее викой.

ПА: Она разрешила

ОМ: она мне часто жалуется, что ей либо нечем заняться, либо нечего пожрать.

ПА: Эти “жалобы” больше похожи на попытки привлечь внимание

ПА: Ей точно есть о чем пожаловаться всерьез, но она слишком крутая чтобы хныкать

ПА: :(

ОМ: они с дэйном собрались сегодня в какую-то игру играть. ты тоже будешь?

ПА: Не знаю

ПА: Она какая-то сложная

ПА: Если я налажаю и это испортит настроение Дэйну то для меня наступит конец

ОМ: а он тебя звал?

ПА: Меня Вика звала

ОМ: понимаю твои переживания.

ОМ: я даже не в курсе, о чем игра. поставила ее на скачивание буквально несколько минут назад.

ПА: В ней есть ограничения по времени(((((

ПА: Ограничения по времени моя смерть

ПА: Прямо как физика

ОМ: боже. тоже не люблю их.

ОМ: ладно, разберемся по ходу. 

ОМ: насчет дэйна не переживай, его всегда все бесят, не обязательно даже лажать для этого.

ОМ: но вспомни, сколько вы с ним друзья. все нормально будет.

ПА: :(

ОМ: кстати, мне показалось, ты в самом начале хотел что-то попросить?

ПА: Да…

ПА: Мне очень неловко

ОМ: да ладно тебе.

==>

ПА: Ты не могла бы мне помочь пожалуйста с дз пофизике

ОМ: всего-то.

ОМ: без проблем.

==>

Проблема, на самом деле, есть - твое нежелание заниматься учебой сегодня. От одной мысли, что придется возиться с вычислениями и вспоминать формулы, у тебя моментально падает едва-едва поднявшееся настроение, и ты снова чувствуешь себя подавленно. Но ты знаешь, что у Феликса серьезные проблемы с учебой и настолько же строгий отец, поэтому совесть тебя сгрызет, если ты ему откажешь.

Ты неохотно садишься за стол и ищешь черновик.

ПА: Спасибо Грэйс я тебе по гроб жизни обязан :((((((

ПА: Ты меня по-настоящему спасаешь

ОМ: рано еще благодарить.

ПА: Я благодарю за то что ты согласилась помочь ;_;

ПА: Я спрашивал у других но Вика занята а Дэйн

ПА: Он не стал

ОМ: нужно иметь стальную храбрость, чтобы попросить его сделать за тебя что-то.

ПА: Хаха????

ПА: Несмешно

==>

Он присылает тебе задание, и ты приступаешь к работе. Три довольно заковыристых задачки, но решаются аналогично, так что ты рассчитываешь закончить за минут тридцать-сорок.

А Дэйн, между прочим, вредина. Он такие задачи как орехи щелкает, справился бы за минут 10. Но нет же.

...Он вообще с любой задачей справляется на раз-два. Ты еще только вникаешь, а он уже все. Невероятный человек. Жаль, что вредина.

==>Вредина: Объяснить свою вредность


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я в курсе, что все окна на иллюстрации открыты.

==>

Решая задачи, ты погружаешься в некое подобие транса, уже давное знакомое тебе. Мир вокруг словно стирается, но концентрация не становится лучше: буквы расплываются, и ты никак не можешь запомнить, чему равна данная в задании величина. Мысли останавливаются, взгляд тоже, а внимание само перемещается обратно к телефону…

Феликс больше ничего не писал. Ты задумчиво водишь пальцем по экрану, перечитывая сообщения.

ОМ: не стесняйся спрашивать у меня помощь, если еще понадобится.

Зачем ты это написала.

ПА: Пасиба…

ПА: Боюсь что она мне нужна слишком часто

ОМ: это задание от репетиторки?

ПА: Ну да

ОМ: видимо, не особо она тебе помогает, если приходится искать решение на стороне.

ПА: Скажи мне это

ПА: Мне устроили ад на земле

ПА: Надеюсь что следующего занятия никогда не будет

ПА: Я лучше застрелюсь из папиного револьвера

ОМ: у твоего отца есть револьвер.

ОМ: револьвер это серьезно.

ОМ: ты знаешь, как им пользоваться?

ПА: А что там сложного,,

ПА: И я видел в фильмах как открывать барабан если ты об этом

ОМ: крутящаяся штука? магазин?

ПА: ...теперь я не уверен как она правильно называется :\

ОМ: так ли это важно.

ОМ: куда важнее выстрелить в правильное место.

ПА: О я знаю!!

ПА: В первой серии Ганнибала убийца выстрелил в шею женщины парализовав ее но не убив

ПА: Я думал об этом после и меня охватывает ужас от мысли что в попытке распрощаться с жизнью и оставить позади все страдания можно погрузить себя в агонию

ПА: Предсмертная агония должно быть длится вечно

ОМ: меня охватывает ужас от того, что нет безболезненного способа покинуть этот мир. временами жизнь становится обязанностью, на которую ты не подписывалась, из-за чего каждый день превращается в камень на спине, и давит к земле, давит, давит, давит…

ПА: А как же таблетки

ПА: Или наркотики

ОМ: это ненадежно.

ОМ: эстер гринвуд выжила.

ПА: Я даже не знаю кто это

ПА: Она из фильма? 

ОМ: из книги.

ОМ: в любом случае, я надеюсь, ты не реально рассматриваешь эти варианты.

ПА: Револьвер должно быть безболезненно

ПА: Болезненно будет пытаться его достать

ОМ: фил.

ПА: Нооооо с другой стороны это будет некрасиво

ПА: Это наверно глупо но меня волнует то как мое тело будет выглядеть после смерти поэтому хэй! Не о чем переживать

ПА: Суицид так же далек как конец карантина

ОМ: по-хорошему, смерть - это последнее, о чем мы должны говорить в своем возрасте.

ПА: Лично я люблю по-плохому

ОМ: ха.

ПА: Если бы у меня был выбор я бы хотел умереть на пике счастья

ОМ: я бы не хотела умирать на пике счастья. я бы хотела вспоминать это счастье потом, и умереть более спокойно.

ОМ: на самом деле, я бы больше хотела уснуть вечным сном. 

ОМ: мне просто хочется умиротворения.

ОМ: хотя моя жизнь очень спокойная. в ней ничего не случается.

ОМ: в любом случае, прямо сейчас мое спокойствие - карантинно-болезненное.

ПА: Когда карантин начался у меня была надежда что жизнь хотя бы на короткое время станет легче

ПА: То была ложная надежда

ОМ: жиза.

ОМ: сейчас я более уставшая, чем раньше.

ОМ: вроде, мы собираемся играть, но я предчувствую, что игра не даст расслабиться.

ОМ: дэйн и викк даже из пасьянса косынки сделают проверку на стрессоустойчивость.

ПА: Я ведь даже не начал качать игру

ПА: Викк еще давно мне прислала файл

ОМ: я не хочу играть. но сегодня др дэйна.

ПА: Ты никогда не задумывалась что апрель невероятно красивое слово?

ПА: Оно такое… весеннее

ПА: Март это еще зима

ОМ: (смотря где ты живешь.)

ПА: А май уже как лето

ПА: И апрель несет в себе душу весны

ПА: Первое апреля замечательная дата

ПА: Как настоящее наступление весны: с теплом тающим снегом и запахом свежести

ПА: Зачем из нее сделали день дураков ://

ОМ: у этого дня есть история, но я совру, если скажу, что помню ее.

ОМ: забавная вещь, что вы все родились первого числа. кроме меня одной.

ОМ: 13 февраля. ужасная дата. серая, грязная, холодная.

ПА: Канун смерти Святого Валентина

ПА: Грустная дата

ОМ: февраль, март, апрель.

ОМ: и викк резко в декабре.

ОМ: испортила нам последовательность.

ОМ: прямо как я.

ПА: Грэйс

ПА: А какой у тебя подарок Дэйну,,

ОМ: а у тебя какой……………… 

ПА: 😔

ПА: Я заказал стикеры для его гитары

ПА: Онлайн

ПА: Еще до обрушившейся на мир пандемии

ОМ: я, кажется, догадываюсь...

ПА: Они не пришли 😭

ОМ: :(

ОМ: фил, не расстраивайся. все равно возможность подарить их ему представится не скоро.

ОМ: может, они придут потом. когда ситуация в мире устаканится.

ОМ: я тоже не смогла подарить свой подарок, хотя сделала его еще в марте.

ОМ: он, возможно, немного не в его стиле…

ПА: Ну если ты решила презентовать ему скрипку…

ОМ: ха. 

ОМ: скрипка и очень множко нервно.

ПА: От его игры все струны лопнули бы за один раз

ПА: А смычок бы нашли у дирижера, много позже, там же, где на той картине Босха очутился тот самый цветок 

ОМ: о боже.

ОМ: то есть, мы согласны, что скрипка не его инструмент.

ОМ: но, вообще-то, мы, может, зря смеемся. он талантливый.

ОМ: он же как-то научился играть на гитаре и не ломать ее при этом.

ОМ: теперь я задумалась об этом, и мне кажется, окажись любой инструмент в моих руках, он бы сломался. 

ОМ: вопреки тому, как меня назвала мама, во мне весьма мало грациозности.

ПА: Да ты врешь подружка

ОМ: так и не сказала, что я ему подготовила.

ОМ: это небольшая коробка, в которую я положила блокнот (он рассказывал мне, что пишет песни, и я подумала, ему пригодится такая вещь), 

ОМ: затем я сделала книжечку с песнями мкр, которые переписала так красиво и разборчиво, как могла.

ПА: 😳

ПА: Их же так много

ОМ: я посмотрела, какие он чаще всего слушает.

ОМ: да, согласна, идея изначально была странной. я не отличаюсь креативностью.

ОМ: пока я переписывала их, меня много раз посетила мысль, не занимаюсь ли я какой-то бессмысленной херней. 

ОМ: ну, и в дополнение ко всему - наше традиционное письмо с поздравлением и баночка энергетика.

ОМ: энергетик ждет своего часа в холодильнике, и только богу известно, сколько еще он там простоит.

==>

Он перестает отвечать, и ты замечаешь, что успело пройти уже пять минут с момента, когда ты отправила последнее сообщение. Ты протираешь глаза и лицо, старательно цепляя мысли за хвосты и стягивая их в некоторое подобие порядка; иначе, ты чувствуешь, они окончательно разбегутся и будут дрейфовать в твоей голове, словно облака в безветренную погоду.

Почему тебе перестали отвечать.

Ты утыкаешься взглядом в тетрадь, где записано только дано, и то не полностью, и ты понимаешь, что на физику у тебя уйдет больше сорока минут.

И пока ты погружаешься в работу…

==>Грэйс: Быть мальчиком

Только не этим с вечно недовольной мордой.

==>

Вот этим.

==>

Тебя зовут ФЕЛИКС УАЙТ, и тебе стыдно за то, что ты существуешь. Частенько ты забываешь об этом, поддаваясь иллюзорной радости жизни, но каждый раз люди вокруг тебя напоминают тебе, как мало ты собой представляешь по сравнению с ними. Со своими друзьями особенно. Каждый из них талантлив по-своему: Грэйс невероятно умная, Викк умеет программировать, а Дэйн вообще отдельная тема. Нет, не так. Каждый из них заслуживает отдельной темы, но не ты. Если ты в чем-то хорош, то лишь в двух вещах; одна из них - нытье.

==>Рассмотреть комнату

В своей комнате ты ощущаешь себя не более чем предметом мебели: таким же деревянным, тупым и незначительным, а прямо сейчас тебе и вовсе бы хотелось стать пылью, незаметно скапливающейся на предметах повсюду. Влажная тряпка сотрет тебя - вот финал, который ты заслужил.

На более светлой ноте, твоя комната ощущается довольно уютно, когда у тебя хорошее настроение. Тебе нравится, что здесь много окон и много света, и когда ты открываешь их всех, в спальне создается такой ласковый ветер. Правда, если время летнее, вместе с ним нередко залетают разные насекомые, поэтому ты предпочитаешь открывать окна, только когда еще слишком рано для них. Например, весной.

Сейчас ни одно окно не открыто. 

==>Феликс: Открыть окно

Ты подходишь к одному из них и выглядываешь наружу. Местами еще лежит снег, но там, куда попадают лучи солнца, уже виднеется голая земля. Ты прям чувствуешь запах... 

Но ты оставляешь окно запертым. Как только ты его откроешь, тебе захочется наружу еще сильнее. Если для всех карантин начался в марте, то для тебя он наступил намного раньше, в феврале, когда ты вполне осознанно совершил очевидную глупость. В тот день у тебя было занятие с репетитором по химии, в которой ты хоть с ним, хоть без него ни капельки не смыслишь, а твой ,,,друг,,, позвал тебя гулять. Ладно, это был не друг, а - ну - ты не знаешь. Как его назвать. Наверно, вы встречались? Или все еще встречаетесь? Он давно тебе не писал, а его последние сообщения какие-то странные и неприятные, и ты не уверен, стоит ли отвечать. Кажется, что еще немного, и от тоски ты все же нарушишь молчание, но - окей. Ты забежал слишком далеко.

Он позвал тебя гулять, вечером. Поздним. Был чей-то др, и он не хотел идти один. Др означал, что будет много народу и будет весело, а самое главное - будет долго, и ты потенциально сможешь обзавестись друзьями. Ты прекрасно знал, что отец никогда бы не разрешил тебе пойти на подобного рода мероприятие, даже если бы оно проводилось в дневное время - слишком много незнакомых лиц и не твоя, по большей части, возрастная группа. Поэтому ты обманул его, сказав, что немного задержишься после репетитора, а репетитору написал, что не придешь.

Все твое тело колотило, пока ты шел к другу, но вскоре ты забыл обо всем. Выключенный телефон и выключенный мозг оказались слишком заманчивым сочетанием. 

То, что произошло дома у друга перед выходом, очень часто вспоминается тебе. Не столько потому, что это был твой первый раз, а больше потому, что тебя так много хвалили. Это было так приятно… Тебе сказали, что у тебя волшебные руки и что с тобой очень хорошо. Услышать эти слова стоило того, чтобы на следующее утро встретиться лицом к лицу с разъяренным отцом, чей испепеляющий взгляд вновь напомнил тебе, кто ты есть на самом деле. С тех пор ты отбываешь наказание в комнате, и на свой день рождения ты, естественно, не получил поздравления - отец, кажется, серьезно решил проучить тебя.

...Все это ты вспомнил только потому, что подошел к окну.

==>Феликс: Вернуться за стол

Тебя уже тошнит от стола, думаешь ты, бухаясь обратно на стул с грациозностью верблюда. Впрочем, тебя тошнит от всей комнаты в целом. Ты бы сейчас легко нарушил режим изоляции и вышел бы прогуляться, если бы не отец. 

Ты прислушиваешься. В доме стоит полная тишина, но ты знаешь, что он в своем кабинете внизу. Из-за ситуации в мире он теперь работает онлайн, но только тогда, когда дело это позволяет. Намного чаще он все же уходит на работу, в суд, и ты остаешься полностью один. Какая замечательная возможность для побега из стен родного дома! но нет, после того февральского случая страх держит тебя на месте крепче, чем когда-либо, поэтому ты отсиживаешься дома (максимум во дворе), как настоящий паинька. 

==>Феликс: Объяснить свою любовь к розовому

И почему, позвольте спросить, ты должен это объяснять? Каждый встречный и поперечный считает своим долгом разузнать, по какой причине ты находишь этот цвет чуть более предпочтительным, чем все остальные. Следом по традиции идет неподдельно искреннее удивление: но как так?? Это же женский цвет, и причем такой тошнотворный! 

Ты закатываешь глаза от одного воспоминания. Во-первых, у цветов нет разделения на женские и мужские. Во-вторых, нифига розовый не тошнотворный! Цвет, который когда-либо носила на себе Леди Гага, не может быть тошнотворным. Вы видели ее наряд на прошлогодней Мет Гале?! Она была сногсшибательна! Была королевой и останется ей навсегда…

Ну, и в-последних, многие ошибочно полагают, что ты мальчик (хотя намного чаще тебя принимают за девочку, пока ты не называешь свое имя). Но ты не мальчик и не девочка. Ты идентифицируешь себя как нон-байнари, и ты выбрал мужские местоимения, но, честно говоря, иногда тебе так надоедает поправлять других людей, что ты позволяешь им обращаться к тебе в женском роде. В конце концов, какая разница.

…

==>Феликс: Хватит стоять и много думать

У тебя на самом деле есть привычка зависать на одном месте и пропадать в своих мыслях. Со стороны, должно быть, ты выглядишь странно в такие моменты; то есть, еще более странно, чем обычно. Своей неординарной внешностью ты обязан отцу, и тебе всегда было интересно, как выглядит твоя мама. Отец, что неудивительно, никогда не говорил о ней, а фотографий и подавно никаких не сохранилось - если они вообще где-то были или есть. Ты не понимаешь, почему это такой большой секрет. Может, он стыдится своих чувств? Или эта история, оставившая в нем глубокую травму? А может, все вместе? Ты умрешь, но не узнаешь :(

==>Хватит

Стоять и много думать. 

==>Феликс: Подойти к стопке книг на комоде

Это книги, которые ты взял из книжного шкафа внизу. Нельзя назвать тебя большим любителем чтения; это скорее относится к отцу, и все книги в доме были приобретены им самим. Ты часто видишь, как он сидит с книгой… И он всегда пытался привить тебе любовь к чтению. Читать - приятное времяпровождение, особенно когда нет интернета, но тебя гораздо сильнее увлекает не то, что находится в отцовской библиотеке, а тот же фанфикшн или комиксы. Как бы то ни было, время от времени ты находишь там интересные экземпляры, как, например, вот эти книжки Дж. Сэлинджера про семью Глассов и сборник его рассказов. Вообще, из Сэлинджера вам в школе задавали только знаменитую “Над пропастью во ржи”, но ты сам вызвался прочитать дополнительно другие его произведения, и уже через пару недель вы с учительницой по литературе будете их обсуждать. Ты любишь вашу учительницу по литературе, и сам предмет не вызывает в тебе отторжения, как практически все остальные, за что благодарность ей. Ты уверен, она единственная видит в тебе человека, и она же - первая, кому в твоем реальном окружении ты не побоялся рассказать о своей идентичности. Она приняла это, и в тот момент ты был готов обнять ее, но, конечно, ты не стал.

==>Феликс: Ответить подруге

О, ты уже знаешь, по какому она поводу.

\--мифологияОптимизма [МО] начала доставать преданногоАмура [ПА] \--

МО: установи игру

МО: установи игру

МО: установи игру

МО: установи игру

МО: установи игру

МО: установи игру

МО: установи игру

ПА: Викк 

ПА: :/

ПА: Тебя заело

МО: установи игру

ПА: Мне надо закончить с физикой

МО: забей на физику с ней покончено

МО: отложи все учебники и другие школьные принадлежности в сторону

МО: мы играем

ПА: Я не могу

МО: малыш

МО: котенок

МО: что значит я не могу

МО: я тебе говорю что ты можешь

МО: ты эту физику весь день теребишь давай отдохни от нее

МО: я тебе обещаю никто тебя за это ругать не будет

МО: а знаешь почему

ПА: …

МО: потому что мама вика обо всем позаботилась

ПА: В самом деле?

МО: в самом пресамом

ПА: Надеюсь ты сейчас скажешь что взломала интернет и теперь в нем можно делать только одно - смотреть видосики с милыми животными

МО: ой хорошая идея

МО: кстати о милых животных

МО: давай кисю покажу

ПА: uзu

Она скидывает тебе свежую фоточку Муси, которая сидит на ноутбуке и смотрит прямо в камеру. Тебя всегда поражало, какой у Муси умный и глубокий взгляд… Эта кошка являет собой образец величественности, никаких сомнений на этот счет.

Затем ты замечаешь, что на экране ноутбука открыт пэинт: 

мультик видел? игру установи.

Ты закатываешь глаза. 

ПА: Ты реально

ПА: Назвала свою кошку мультиком 

МО: это эвфемизм брат

ПА: Я чувствую здесь сложную шутку которую не могу понять

МО: это так брат

МО: игру установи

ПА: -_-

ПА: Уже устанавливаю дорогая

МО: вот так вот

МО: отличненько

МО: а физику можешь сжечь или прокрутить в мясорубке

ПА: Мне она еще нужна

ПА: Завтра по расписанию третьим уроком 

МО: о боже

МО: чел

МО: ты кто вообще

МО: я тебя не знаю

МО: короче смотри какое дело завтра у тебя по расписанию другая жизнь

МО: никакой физики алгебры геометрии географии

МО: давай эцсамое

МО: возвращайся на рельсы

ПА: Поезд разбился

МО: фил

МО: соберись

МО: где твой мятежный дух

ПА: Викк у меня на завтра еще сочинение и другая хрень :(

МО: все ясно брат я тебя потеряла

МО: я то думала мы с тобой мятежники 

МО: а ты ВиКк У мЕня нА зАвТрА еЩе сочИнеНиЕ 

МО: свеча роза……… 

ПА: ВЗДОХ

ПА: Ладно может я на самом деле стал слишком скучным но по правде говоря сложно сохранять мятежный настрой когда у тебя так много домашки а в мире разыгралась пандемия

МО: почему ты не можешь как раньше забить на нее 

ПА: Потому что я не хочу снова сидеть в кабинете директора в окружении разных препов психологини и других весьма неприятных личностей пока они объясняют моему отцу почему он должен серьезнее озаботиться моей учебой и особенно поведением, иначе им придется задуматься о моем отчислении, а менять школу во второй раз он мне точно не даст

МО: хаха это из за того случая когда ты выбросил рюкзак того чувака который называл тебя педиком в мусорку

ПА: Я вообще был паинькой!!

ПА: Могу поспорить его родителей никто не вызывал на ковер из-за того что он постоянно меня обзывал

ПА: А еще домогался до девчонок

ПА: И эээмм хамил препам

ПА: Хмм ничего ли я не забыл

ПА: А ну да! 

ПА: Подрался с каким то уродом из паралелльного класса

ПА: :)

МО: чел тебе надо почаще быть не паинькой

МО: начни прямо сейчас

МО: давай

МО: я придумала давай напишем твоей физичке 

ПА: Я уверен это все очень плохо закончится

МО: ну если ты настолько не хочешь веселиться

МО: счастливо и дальше корпеть над скучнейшей домашкой

ПА: Ты не понимаешь у меня прям завтра с ней урок

МО: я тебе сказала же

МО: завтра новая жизнь

МО: и начинается она сегодня

МО: посмотри на меня даю тебе тут воодушевляющие речи а ты все еще мгмгм пук пук 

ПА: Мне пришлось попросить Грэйс,,

МО: которой я тоже собираюсь дать воодушевляющую речь пушо вы оба поймали грустинку

МО: кто грустит тот трансвестит

МО: го твоей физичке мемчики покидаем

==>


	5. Chapter 5

==>

Хорошая ли это идея? Абсолютно отвратительная, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что идти на это заведомо провальное дело глупо, да и большого желания лишний раз связываться с миссис Поимею-Твой-Мозг-Физикой нет. Однако. Когда в последний раз ты вообще занимался чем-то, кроме уроков? То, что тебе предлагает Вика, само по себе не больно веселое занятие, но это Вика, а с ней любая хрень становится запоминающимся развлечением, поэтому упускать возможность ты не собираешься.

Правда, у тебя никогда не было особо цепкой хватки на возможности.

Потому что далее раздаётся знакомый стук в дверь, а затем она открывается.

На пороге отец.

==>

Ты моментально закрываешь браузер и садишься ровно, поворачиваясь к нему. Делаешь лицо максимально нейтральным, но, на самом деле, он-то уже все по твоим глазам понял, как всегда. Ты иногда думаешь, что он умеет читать мысли. 

Он спрашивает, готов ли ты с заданием. Ты говоришь, почти. Он ничего не говорит, только приподнимает бровь. ...Ты жалко исправляешься: почти _не_ готов… Вот теперь он тебе верит. Он говорит, ты не успеваешь. Ты молчишь. Он говорит, ты не сам делаешь. Ты снова молчишь - не знаешь, что сказать, не можешь. Отец молча смотрит на тебя, и это хуже, чем если бы он просто стал отчитывать тебя. Ты как будто не стоишь даже одного усилия что-то сказать. Наконец, он говорит, можешь не доделывать домашнюю, и уходит.

Ты не знаешь, что теперь делать.

==>

И пока ты сидишь, мы перенесем свое внимание на другую героиню.

==>Быть Викк

И ты спокойно куришь на балконе, пока на кухне тебя ждет любимый салат и родная Муся. 

Рядом стоит твой брат и задумчиво смотрит в сторону моря, скрытого за строем полусонных многоэтажных домов. 

Это последний день земли. 

Ты готовилась к сегодня; не сказать, что скурпулезно, но в халатности тебя обвинить никто не сможет. Чтобы тщательно к чему-то подготовиться, нужно строить планы, а ты не любишь строить планы, особенно если в них больше трех пунктов. Дело в ненадежности. Ничего не может гарантировать, что вложенные усилия и время сполна окупятся, поэтому ты предпочитаешь действовать по ситуации - так и извилины шевелятся, и вызов какой-то присутствует. Говоря простым языком, ты любишь надеяться на авось и не скрываешь этого. 

Ты тушишь сигарету о пепельницу и выбрасываешь ее в окно. Сегодня можно. Брат бегло взглянул на тебя и улыбнулся чуть выразительнее - понял. Ты бы сейчас хотела с ним переговорить, и он словно читает твои мысли.

==>

БРАТ: волнуешься? 

ВИКК: а че похоже

БРАТ: совсем ни капельки?)

ВИКК: ну давай посмотрим

ВИКК: знаю ли я что делать

ВИКК: знаю

ВИКК: помню ли свою цель

ВИКК: помню

ВИКК: готова ли команда

ВИКК: готова 

ВИКК: хотя и притормаживает чутка

ВИКК: уверена ли я в себе

ВИКК: такой вопрос вообще не должен вставать естесно да

ВИКК: люблю ли я командные игры

ВИКК: да

ВИКК: люблю ли я это место

ВИКК: нет

ВИКК: и ты еще сомневался во мне брат осуждаю

БРАТ: что ты будешь делать если что-то пойдет не так? ;)

ВИКК: посмотрю че смогу сделать и сделаю 

БРАТ: ну ты у меня умница ;)

БРАТ: если трудности какие возникнут вы их вместе дружно преодолеете ;)

ВИКК: еще б они не возникли с питчерманом и уайтом в одной команде

ВИКК: так что вся надежда на меня 

ВИКК: 

ВИКК: и на мамулю мать если она конечно вылезет из своей спячки

ВИКК: ты мне вот что скажи

ВИКК: она тебе писала

БРАТ: писала конечно ;)

ВИКК: и ты ей сразу поверил

БРАТ: и ты ей сразу поверила ;)

ВИКК: ну я как бы знаю когда я это я 

ВИКК: да и странно все это было слишком не похоже на попытку обмануть слишком сложно запариться бы надо было чтоб так все подстроить

ВИКК: про игру-то она в итоге не соврала

ВИКК: то есть я но другая я

ВИКК: ты пон

БРАТ: ;)

ВИКК: скажи-ка

ВИКК: а она тебе о чем писала

БРАТ: ну как о чем да все о том же об игре болезной что будет она и надо быть готовым

ВИКК: как думаешь что это означает

БРАТ: игра?

ВИКК: нет

БРАТ: родная моя я могу только догадываться ;)

Он замолкает, и ты тоже. Ты думаешь: игра, другая ты, знающий брат, наводки. Большая часть информации отсутствует, и тебе это совершенно не нравится. Где-то происходит нечто глобальное и критически важное для понимания настоящих причин того, почему твоя жизнь, а заодно жизни твоих друзей, сложились именно так, а не иначе. Свои личные причины играть в СБУРБ ты прекрасно осознаешь, но теперь даже они, кажется, сформировались в тебе под чьим-то контролем. 

Ты поджигаешь еще одну сигарету и предлагаешь брату закурить. Он пожимает плечами и ловко выхватывает одну загрубелыми пальцами из пачки. Ты даешь ему прикурить, и в образовавшейся тишине вы оба молчите о чем-то своем. Взгляд невольно притягивает ночное небо, которое в этих краях, плохо освещенных и малонаселенных, ярче и как будто чище. Когда вы окажетесь в игре, ты сможешь все понять.

БРАТ: скажи сестра

БРАТ: не заскучаешь ли ты по этой жизни?

ВИКК: будь я кошкой как муся я б может и заскучала 

ВИКК: кошки имеют свойство любить коробки 

ВИКК: я муське все коробки отдаю

ВИКК: она коробочный магнат

ВИКК: на том балконе что в зале у нее основана славная империя коробкостан

БРАТ: а могу ли я попасть туда в качестве гостя?)

ВИКК: с каждого въезжающего берется три платы

ВИКК: плата первая твое честное слово

ВИКК: плата вторая твоя совесть

ВИКК: плата третья тыща рублей

БРАТ: …боюсь последнее мне не под силу)

БРАТ: много же чего изменилось пока меня не было)

ВИКК: гуляка

ВИКК: сам-то скучать будешь чи не

БРАТ: ну буду наверно

БРАТ: немножко ;)

БРАТ: в игре не заскучаем ;)

Задумчиво замолчали. Со двора внизу доносится шарканье ног, потом пьяный смех, мужские голоса. Ты находишь глазами три тёмные фигуры, которые уселись на скамейку рядом с песочницей, и начинаешь слушать их ниочемный разговор, тут же теряя интерес к ним.

ВИКК: один мой друг думает что его главная проблема сегодня это домашка 

Брат лишь задумчиво хмыкает, и ты решаешь, что время вернуться в дом. На балконе ты начала замерзать.

Выходя, ты не можешь не почувствовать грандиозность того нечто, которое ожидает вас впереди.

==>Викк: Проверить СБУРБ

Установился. Еще немного, и начнется.

==>Викк: Погладить Мусю

Она не на кухне. Ты предполагаешь, что она ушла на свою любимую лежаночку, которая находится в твоей спальне. Так как, по сути, в этой квартире ты живешь одна, а квартира сама немаленькая - три комнаты, все-таки, - спальней ты нарекла самую большую из них, потому что почему бы и нет. И какая разница, что твоя спальня по задумке была залом. 

Ты идешь к себе в спальню.

==>Викк: Рассказать о своей спальне

Вот ты и в своей уютной обители. Спальник на полу вместо кровати было одним из лучших решений в твоей жизни, и ты жалеешь, что не сломала кровать раньше при кое-каких весьма ЗАГАДОЧНЫХ обстоятельствах, о которых ты сейчас распространяться не будешь. Вопреки распространенному мнению, спать на полу весьма удобно, нужно просто привыкнуть. 

А вот в углу рядом с батареей разместилась наимягчайшая лежанка Муси, где она прямо сейчас сладко кимарит.

Ты подходишь и почти невесомо чешешь ее под подбородком, как она любит. На это она начинает довольно мурлыкать сквозь дрему.

==>

Ну, что еще можно рассказать о спальне? Ты здесь отдыхаешь душой и телом. Вот твоя любимая плейстейшн, а вот под ней физические издания разнообразных игр и фильмов, начиная с ранних нулевых и заканчивая относительными новинками. Зачем они тебе? Ты не знаешь, ведь даже видеоплеер давно был продан любителям коллекционировать раритетные вещи, так что диски стоят и пылятся. Тебе просто нравится иметь под рукой то, что можно потрогать и рассмотреть со всех сторон. Ты любишь разглядывать обложки и нюхать коробки изнутри, а еще тебе нравится видеть количество: твоя библиотека не сказать чтоб грандиозна, но ты ей гордишься, в каком-то смысле. Кстати говоря, многое из старья привез тебе брат, что неудивительно. Он любит старье.

==>

Вот письменный стол, где нет абсолютно ничего заслуживающего внимания, кроме твоей вайфу Глэдос. Вы собрали ее фигурку вместе с братом несколько лет назад, и с тех пор она радует тебя каждый день. Глэдос для тебя ролевая модель, и ты бесстыдно шипперишь ее с собой.

Если уж речь пошла о шиппинге, то стоит сразу разложить по полочкам: в шипперстве тебя интересует только селф-инсёрт, а все эти фички-отпшки-фанартики - это сплошная суета, ты для них чересчур преисполнена в сознании. Фил частенько пересказывает тебе сюжет очередной писульки, которая вызвала у него чувства, ну а ты просто на чилле; временами вы обсуждаете твои селф-инсёртные пейринги, а их у тебя всего три: ты\Глэдос, ты\Фрэджайл, ты\Нателла Наумовна. Ты любишь их всех одинаково. Они все твои жены.

==>

Рядом с компьютерным столом ты повесила распечатанный скриншот с Нателлой, чтобы видеть ее как можно чаще. Она такая крутая.

...И да, рядом с Нателлой Наумовной разместился еще один персонаж, но оказался он на красивом месте лишь по той причине, что напоминает тебе о брате. Прикольный перс. 

==>Викк: Надеть VR

Нахуя а главное зачем.

Ты не будешь надевать виар - событие, которое начнется уже вот-вот, настолько превосходит любой виар, что даже слов нет.

Вообще, виар ты очень любишь, и сложись твоя жизнь иначе, ты бы, без сомнений, продвинула эту сферу вперед.

Ты не трогаешь шлем и не надеваешь его.

==>Викк: Лечь на диван и написать другу

Ну, эт можно. Диван, конечно, маловат, но тебе ли не пофиг - ты и так найдешь комфортную позу. Улегшись, ты достаешь телефон и думаешь, кому бы из своих дорогих друзей написать…

==>

…

Этому, что ли? 

Погодите-ка. Это не я переключила экран. Время этого пацана еще не настало, поэтому возвращаемся обратно к Викк.

==>

Так вот, ты собиралась проверить, как там дела у -

==>

… 

Не, ну. Хватит переключать экран.

==>

Кто это делает непон.

==>

Это делаешь ты.

==>

Нет, серьезно, прекрати. Сейчас время Викк.

==>

...Окей. Зачем ты это делаешь? Он тебе пригляделся? Что скажет твоя подруга?

ИЗЗИДА: норм ваще нет 


	6. Chapter 6

==>Рассказчица: Выключить проектор

Вот так вот. Больше никаких самовольных переключений экрана со своего навороченного троллиана. Я начинаю АНТРАКТ. 

Кроме того, нужно разобраться со всеми СЛАЙДАМИ.

==>

У меня их накопилось УЖАСНО много - и все в беспорядке! Мы с порядком никогда не были в хороших отношениях, но мне бы лучше постараться, иначе кое-кому придется ПОДЧИСТИТЬ историю. Ну, а мне тогда придется начать ее ЗАНОВО.

Есть тут одна персона, которой легко дается логика. Я думаю, ты подозреваешь, о ком я… Возможно, это не первый раз, когда ты его видишь, но это определенно первый раз, когда я посылаю тебя к нему.

Налево по коридору, к лифту. Поднимись на последний этаж, затем направо, до _той_ двери. Отнеси ему эти слайды. Он знает, что делать.

==>Читательница: Сделать как сказано

Теперь ты тут совсем одна; если бы СЛУЖАНКА все еще была здесь, я бы попросила ее проводить тебя, но она уже в истории в настоящий момент.

(Да и вообще, по секрету, ведь настоящая ты ЕЩЕ не знаешь, со служанками у нас тут сложная ситуация. Но тсс.)

Но ты не переживай, что потеряешься: это, конечно, вполне вероятно, однако если ты просто пойдешь к лифту и просто нажмешь на кнопку последнего этажа, все будет в порядке. Лестницей пользоваться не советую.

==>

И лучше тебе не сходить с пути. Тут полный бардак.

==>

Постучись.

==>

Ты стучишься, и дверь открывается.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Приветствую.

==>

Не знаю, как мне расценивать твою реакцию: впечатление это или непонимание или даже безразличие? В любом случае, не обманывайся внешне безобидным видом этого существа - на самом деле перед тобой одно из сильнейших созданий в нашем пространстве парадоксов.

Бояться тоже не следует, ведь если бы причина трястись осинкой была, тебя бы здесь не оказалось. Располагайся. И я оставлю вас, но скоро вернусь.

==>Читательница: Присесть

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Представлюсь.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Посторонний. Так себя называю я. Для других я более известен как Этранжэ.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: На всякий случай уточню,что я не тролль. Это попросту удобная для восприятия личина.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Я так понимаю,тебя попросили принести мне слайды,чтобы я разобрал их по порядку¿

==>Читательница: Передать слайды

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Благодарю.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Посмотрим.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: На данный момент их слишком много,и они в полном хаосе. Будет лучше,если я выберу несколько основных. 

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Думаю,следует начать отсюда.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Они упомянули о “другой” Викк,которая связалась с ними.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Другая Викк, из другой вселенной. 

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: У тебя возникает вопрос,почему каждый раз выясняется,что существует еще одна вселенная,и сколько их в общем числе¿

(У тебя не возникает.)

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Объяснение этому в том,что первую вселенную много раз пытались изменить.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Я предпочитаю называть первую вселенную нулевой.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: То есть,Нулевой.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: В ее участии принимало создание две команды.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Основную часть работы сделали люди,так как их условия-наличие игроков пространства,времени,жизни,а также “буст” надеждой-были идеальными для выведения лягушки.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Команде троллей же благоволила несравненная удача.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Им было предначертано победить вместе с людьми.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Но так же,как внешние обстоятельства рисовали выигрышную картину,субъективный аспект препятствовал безупречной победе. Особенно это мешало команде людей.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Амбиции.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Страх и сомнения.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Обида.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: В команде троллей тоже было не все сладко.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Их одолевало всепоглощающее равнодушие к цели игры.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: В конце концов,все это привело к тому,что в новой вселенной по-настоящему счастлив был только один человек.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Поэтому,вместо того,чтобы позволить моим посланникам исправить содеянное,

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: этот человек решил встать против всех.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Больная вселенная начала свое неконтролируемое деление на таймлайны,которые были обречены.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Мои посланники могли бы без труда справиться с этим.Но все слишком быстро вышло из-под контроля. Время потеряло свой смысл.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Теперь мои посланники постоянно заняты сдерживанием принца и его временных клонов.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: К счастью для остальных игроков,в сессии не занимать пустоты.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Пустота-значит безопасность.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Однако,чтобы гарантировать полную безопасность новой вселенной,которую вот-вот создадут в очередной раз,необходимо полностью деактивировать ее.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Вместе с принцем.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: И это только одна из проблем.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Принц не единственный,чьи амбиции создают большие проблемы.

==>

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Эти три слайда сейчас важнее всего.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Ни одна группа настоящих игроков пока что не осознает,какая у них конечная цель,но задачи перед ними поставлены.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Команда бета вселенной должна намеренно проиграть. Команда бета троллей-то,что от них осталось,-должна успеть присоединиться к ним.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Вместе они должны достичь альфа-сессию.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Альфа-сессия должна подготовить почву для победы:устранить разногласия,выбраться из круговорота перезагрузок,и в конечном счете,как я и сказал,деактивировать Нулевую вселенную.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Многое из того,что произошло в сессии Нулевой вселенной,повторится.Ключевые моменты должны пойти по другому пути,что остается в компетенции самих игроков.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: Возвращаясь к другой Викк.Уже понятно,что она-”беженка” из Нулевой вселенной. Конечно,про себя она предпочтет сказать,что не бежала,а эвакуировалась. Причем она была не одна,кто смог это сделать.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: К слову,она здесь гостит. Ты можешь найти ее на балконе на этом этаже,если у тебя появится желание с ней поговорить.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: А пока возвращайся к Рассказчице.

ПОСТОРОННИЙ: И верни ей слайды. Я их упорядочил,пока разговаривал с тобой. 

==>

...которая тем временем разобралась с кое-каким непослушным персонажем! Ну, я вижу, ты принесла слайды обратно? Теперь-то все должно быть как надо. Ну-с, продолжим? Короткий антракт, согласна, и ты, уверена, хотела бы пообщаться с нашей гостьей, однако еще рано! Подумай о том, что бы ты хотела СПРОСИТЬ у нее, потому что она может рассказать МНОГО ЧЕГО ИНТЕРЕСНОГО не хуже меня.

Что ж, возвращаемся!

==>КОНЕЦ АНТРАКТА

==>ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ...

Ты снова Викк, и ты собиралась написать своему другу. Именно этим ты сейчас и занимаешься, удобно разместившись на пухлом диванчике.

\--мифологияОптимизма [МО] начала доставать марширующеговЧерном [МЧ] в 14: --

МО: привет питчерман как дела

МЧ: чего тебе

МО: ничего просто спрашиваю как дела у моего друга у которого сегодня день рождения

МЧ: ты издеваешься??

МО: ниче не скажи тебе диниска

МЧ: кто блять

МО: диниска

МЧ: ЧТО ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ

МО: не кричи на мать

МЧ: КАКУЮ В ЖОПУ МАТЬ 

МО: я мать

МО: ты что забыл

МО: я мать лучшей дочери на свете

МЧ: ОНА БУКВАЛЬНО САМАЯ ОБЫЧНАЯ ТОЛСТАЯ КОШКА И ИМЯ У НЕЕ ТУПОЕ

МО: извинись

МЧ: ИДИ НАХЕР

МО: слушай друг мой дорогой я к тебе с пониманием отношусь не злюсь на тебя потому что понимаю ты человек с проблемами в голове но когда оскорбляют мою родную кошку я чувствую такую острую обиду в сердце так что я вынуждена отреагировать зеркально

МО: джерард уэй буквально самый обычный толстый чел и имя у него тупое и музыка тоже

==>Викк: Наслаждаться

Следует немедленная тишина, но ты прекрасно знаешь, что сейчас начнется, и тебя это невообразимо веселит. Дэйну так легко подорвать пердак. Он такой смешной. 

==>

Как он вообще живет.

==>

Неужели он совсем не вывозит троллинг. Ты не удивишься, если он молчит, потому что успел раздолбать телефон.

==>

Вот наконец лавина его гневного мата, с помощью которого он пытается хирургически точно разъяснить тебе, почему ты не права, обрушивается на твою личку, и ты обожаешь это.

А потом, наконец, он успокаивается.

МО: а теперь серьезно

МО: дело такое 

МО: спорим я возьму макс лвл быстрее тебя

МЧ: ниХВЯ

МО: хватит матюкаться питчерман че ты такой невоспитанный

МЧ: Я НАГНУ ТЕБЯ БЫСТРЕЕ ЧЕМ ТЫ ЧИХНУТЬ УСПЕЕШЬ 

МЧ: Я ВСЮ ТВОЮ ЕБАНУЮ ИГРУ НАГНУ 

МО: дед такими темпами ты скоро даже свою спину нагнуть не сможешь хватит орать 

МО: давай нормально поспорим кто быстрее прокачается

МЧ: не буду я с тобой спорить 

МО: поч

МО: а я пон

МО: ты просто обижаешься что я тебя выигрываю

МЧ: не пизди ты меня не выигрываешь 

МО: ой а какая у тебя избирательная память оказывается)

МЧ: ДА БЛЯТЬ ВО ПЕРВЫХ ТЫ НЕ ВСЕГДА ВЫИГРЫВАЕШЬ ВО ВТОРЫХ КОГДА ТЫ ВСЕ ЖЕ ВЫИГРЫВАЕШЬ ТО ЭТО ТОЛЬКО ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ ГДЕ ТО СЧИТЕРИЛА

МО: мой брат говорил мне 

МО: “однажды сестра ты будешь играть настолько хорошо что слабые духом со злости нарекут тебя читершой потому как не могут признать свою неполноценность и оттого страдают”

МО: к чему это я…

МЧ: да вы с ним два сапога пара Я УВЕРЕН

МО: это комплимент спасибо

МЧ: ЭТО НЕ КОМПЛИМЕНТ

МЧ: ТВОЙ БРАТ СОСЕТ

МО: да

МЧ: ЧТО

МО: да сосет

МЧ: БЛЯТ

МЧ: Ь

МО: он любит сосать

МО: я тоже

МО: мы с ним вместе сосем

МО: хочешь и тебе дадим

МО: и грэйс дадим

МО: и феликсу

МО: все вместе дружно пососем

МО: питчерман ты где

МО: ой впечатлительный ты наш опять не о том подумал да

МЧ: ДА ИДИ ТЫ БЛЯТЬ ЗНАЕШЬ КУДА ИДИ В ЖОПУ И ТАМ СОСИ ЧТО ХОЧЕШЬ 

МЧ: НЕ ВИДАТЬ ТЕБЕ МАКС ЛЕВЕЛА ПЕРВЕЕ МЕНЯ

МО: посмотрим ;)

МЧ: ТЕПЕРЬ ЭТО ДЕЛО ЧЕСТИ ПОНЯЛА???

МО: получи его сначала потом про честь поговорим

МЧ: знаешь что блять

МЧ: меня заебало ждать какого то определенного времени ради твоей сраной игры нахуя вообще это надо?? меня заебало и я начинаю прямо сейчас

МО: ты дурак а остальные 

МО: ты что запустил игру

МО: дэйн 

МО: ну дай бог нам всем здоровья

==>

Ты нехотя поднимаешься с дивана. Импульсивность Питчермана начинает раздражать тебя; иметь с ним дело - одна сплошная головная боль. Вы запускаетесь раньше, чем ты рассчитывала, и двое из вас не готовы от слова совсем. Если сейчас окажется, что кто-то из них так и не установил игру, вы умрете.

Ты чувствуешь на себе взгляд Муси и подходишь к ней, берешь на руки, она кладет на тебя свои лапки, обнимая.

ВИКК: эх

ВИКК: вот поэтому планы это подстава

Муся ничего не отвечает, но ты знаешь, что она поняла тебя, и этого достаточно. Ты идешь на кухню, где сидит брат за столом; вы обмениваетесь взгядами; ты усаживаешься за ноут и входишь в игру. Слава богу, без тебя Дэйн продвинуться не сможет, что дает вашим медленным друзьям время на раскачку.

Брат ничего не спрашивает и не говорит.

Ты опять начинаешь доставать Грэйс и Фила.


	7. Chapter 7

==>Быть Дэйном

Теперь ты Дэйн, нравится тебе это или нет. Скорее всего нет, потому как предыдущие минут двадцать ты провел в раскалывающей голову и распирающей горло злости, все твое тело ноет от спазмических позывов прямо сейчас что-то сломать, что-то ударить, однако разъебанного напрочь телефона тебе достаточно, как и достаточно обеспокоенного взгляда отца. Тебя бесит, что он видит тебя таким. Еще и с заботой лезет. Ты ненавидишь.

Игра запускается невыносимо долго, и дверца нижнего ящика твоего стола начинает опасно подрагивать от того, как долго и настойчиво ты ее пинаешь. 

Ты, блять, покажешь этой суке Кравченко кузькину мать.

==>

...Почему игра так долго грузится!!!

==>

От следующего пинка содрогается уже не дверца, а весь шкаф, и ты стремительно поднимаешься с кресла и начинаешь ходить по комнате, пока твой мозг не может остановиться ни на одной деятельности, которой бы можно было занять время загрузки ебаной игры. Ты приглашал Грэйс, но все так быстро пошло по пизде, а твой телефон сломан, и ты даже не можешь ей написать, а ты бы хотел ей написать, потому что сейчас - да и вообще - это единственный человек, который не вызывает в тебе ненависть. 

==>Дэйн: Ждать

Ты ненавидишь ждать!

==>Дэйн: Лечь и послушать музыку

Ты ненавидишь лежать!!

==>Дэйн: Достать меч и сломать шкаф

Ты НЕ ненавидишь ломать шкаф, но ты не будешь этого делать.

==>Дэйн: Открыть браузер и посраться с кем-нибудь в интернете

Как уже было установлено, ты не можешь зайти в интернет, пока игра загружается. Твой компьютер не настолько слабый, но игра оказалась тяжеловесной. Как же ты это НЕНАВИДИШЬ.

==>Дэйн: Поклясться в любви плакатам с кемами

Ты уже давно покля-ТО ЕСТЬ ТЫ НЕ БУДЕШЬ ЭТОГО ДЕЛАТЬ. ТЫ ПРОСТО ПОДОЙДЕШЬ И ПОСМОТРИШЬ НА НИХ ЕЩЕ РАЗ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ИДИ НАХЕР ТЫ НИКОМУ НИЧЕГО НЕ ДОЛЖЕН ОБЪЯСНЯТЬ. ТЫ ПОДОЙДЕШЬ И БУДЕШЬ СМОТРЕТЬ НА НИХ. ТАК ДОЛГО, КАК ТЕБЕ ЗАХОЧЕТСЯ. 

ТЫ БУДЕШЬ СТОЯТЬ.

И.

СМОТРЕТЬ.

НА ЛУЧШИХ.

В ЭТОМ МИРЕ.

==>Дэйн: Обнять плакат с Джерардом Уэем

НЕ МЕШАЙ МНЕ УМНИК

==>...

...

==>Дэйн: Признать, что сейчас ты не можешь ничего делать

Потому что любое, за что ты возьмешься, ты сломаешь.

==>Дэйн: Спать

Ты НЕ БУДЕШЬ спать. 

==>Спать

НЕТ.

==>Спать

Ты отказываешься.

==>Дэйн: Отправиться на Дерс

Ты даже не замечаешь, как в твою макушку прилетает медаль, окруженная неоновым свечением, поэтому оказать сопротивление не успеваешь. Твои глаза закрылись на миг, а когда раскрылись - ты был в месте, которое не узнавал.

Твоя комната.

==>

...По ней словно прошелся ураган, и не один, и не однажды. Кажется, что остатки мебели и сами стены держутся на честном слове, и первые несколько секунд ты не дышишь, осмеливаясь пройтись по комнате лишь глазами. Рукой на автомате тянешься поправить пряди, мешающие смотреть, и тут замечаешь, что сидишь на полу.

==>Дэйн: Подняться

На тебе абсолютно отвратительная пижама фиолетового цвета, и она вся пыльная. Твои ноги покрыты синяками; кидаешь взгляд на руки - те тоже. 

Куда ты попал?

==>Дэйн: Обратить внимание на пол

Обрывки бумаги, разбитые награды, осколки стекла и всякий мусор, под которым ты замечаешь что-то необычное.

==>Дэйн: Поднять это

Это японский бумажный амулет? На нем слово "время" и еще какие-то иероглифы, значение которых ты не можешь вспомнить. Это ты их сделал?? Почерк твой, но в голове ни единого намёка на воспоминание, как ты это делал.

В любом случае. Нафига они нужны? Ты бросаешь их обратно.

==>Дэйн: Поднять обрывки бумаг

О… Это же твои стихи!!! Но большинство из них сосёт, так что на полу им и место. Сейчас у тебя в голове варится идея для новых стихов, и они намного лучше всего того, что ты придумал ранее. Это будет АХУЕННАЯ песня. 

Которую никто не услышит. НИКТО НЕ СПОСОБЕН ОЦЕНИТЬ. Но тебе интересно, что бы о них подумала… А, впрочем, неважно.

==>Дэйн: Подойти к уголку экспрессии

Во всей комнате это единственное место, которое не пострадало от того, что здесь происходило. Плакаты, гитара - все в порядке… Ты даже немного растерян. 

Ты обводишь комнату еще одним беглым взглядом, отмечая кромешную тьму за окном, и уверенно обхватываешь гриф гитары. Поднимаешь ее, стираешь пыль ладонями, ласково проводишь по струнам. 

Ты подключаешь ее к амплифаеру.

==>Дэйн: Играть

Из-под пальцев вырываются первые аккорды. Гитара пробуждается; что-то в твоей душе тоже. Внезапно все не так уж и хуево? 

Ты играешь по памяти одну из своих любимых песен, отдавая себя полностью. Необходимости приглушать голос нет - ничего и никого вокруг нет, и это то, о чем ты мечтал. 

Ты чувствуешь себя нормально.

==>

На одной песне ты не останавливаешься, продолжая и продолжая давать воображаемый концерт для несуществующей аудитории, и получая в процессе массивное удовольствие. 

==>

Ты никогда не остановишься.

==>

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


==>

Сколько времени прошло ты не знаешь; в один момент ты кинул взгляд на окно и почувствовал необходимость немедленно выглянуть наружу. Что там? Ты аккуратно ставишь гитару на место, но не отключаешь ее - ты только посмотришь и вернешься.

==>

Снаружи - черное небо, внизу - бесконечные крыши. Выглядит скучно. Однако напротив, совсем близко, возвышается башня с таким же окном, как у тебя. 

==>Дэйн: Заглянуть в другое окно

И чтобы не тратить время на спуск по лестнице, ты просто выходишь из окна.

==>

Вопреки ожиданиям, гравитация не тянет тебя стремительно вниз на встречу с твердым грубым асфальтом - если внизу, конечно, асфальт, но какая разница, ведь самая мягкая перина с такой высоты окажется смертельной. Не задумываясь, ты паришь к башне, на мгновение оборачиваясь, чтобы убедиться: она точно такая же, как и твоя.

==>

Ты залезаешь внутрь. Ты не знаешь, что ты ожидал увидеть, но ты знаешь, что увидеть голые белые стены ты не ожидал. В отличие от хаоса в твоей спальне, здесь царит неприятно стерильная чистота. Словно ты оказался в палате…

==>

На кровати спит твой друг. Ты не спешишь к нему подходить, тем более что над ним крутится какая-то странная хренотень… Инстинктивно ты тянешься за мечом в инвентеку, тут же осознавая, что меча у тебя с собой нет. Ты вспоминаешь - точно, он остался в спальне, лежать на кровати. Ну ничего, чем бы эта хрень ни являлась, ты с ней справишься, это же просто тень ебучая… 

==>

Ты делаешь шаг и останавливаешься. Ты на что-то наступил. 

==>

Этим “чем-то” оказывается пара бумажных амулетов, тех же самых, которых ты нашел у себя, и почерк на них тоже твой. Какого хрена они валяются на полу?? Разве они не должны висеть над окном или, там, на стене?? Че за хуйня блять. Ты поднимаешь их и ищешь, куда бы можно было их повесить, но в помещении нет абсолютно ничего подходящего. Разве что зеркало… Но вешать амулеты на зеркало как-то тупо! И почему из всей возможной мебели здесь именно оно? А ну да, Уайт помешан на своей внешности.

==>Дэйн: Подойти к зеркалу

Оно тебя раздражает (прямо как шкаф в твоей спальне). Раздражение быстро превращается в злость, и тут - все моментально исчезает. Когда ты видишь себя в отражении.

Это… ты?

==>

Человек в отражении - да, это ты, но совершенно другой… Ты не совсем понимаешь, что именно не так, но все твои черты словно приукрашены… Тебя смущает то, что ты видишь, поэтому ты стараешься не смотреть на свое лицо, взгляд опускается и касается ног, и тебе становится понятно, что же с зеркалом не так. В нем не отражаются твои синяки и ссадины.

Какое же, блять, долбанутое место.

==>Дэйн: Прочитать надпись на зеркале

Ну да, как будто тебе не хватило. “И об одежде что заботитесь? Посмотрите на полевые лилии, как они растут: ни трудятся, ни прядут.” Дадада, ты понял, это про помешательство на внешности, ты отсюда уходишь.

Надписи на записках ты комментировать отказываешься.

==>

Следующее, что ты делаешь - прогоняешь темную хуетень над головой Уайта. Пф. Как прозаично она смылась, будто и не было. Ты тупо помахал рукой над ним… 

…

………. 

Почему здесь все так странно????

==>Дэйн: Уйти

Твое настроение испорчено ОПЯТЬ.

==>

А затем ты замечаешь камеры наблюдения в углу. ОТЛИЧНО, НАХУЙ, ТОЛЬКО ЭТОГО ДЛЯ ПОЛНОГО ПОГРУЖЕНИЯ В АТМОСФЕРУ ДУРКИ НЕ ХВАТАЛО. Ты хочешь их сломать.

==>

Чего ты не делаешь, потому что настало время просыпаться. Ты, конечно, не в курсе того, что это время настало, несмотря на свое интуитивное ощущение времени, и ты не в курсе того, что как только ты уходишь, тень появляется обратно.

==>Дэйн: Проснуться

Это был самый ебанутый сон, который ты когда-либо видел, даже с учетом того, что сны тебе снятся очень редко. 

Рядом с тобой валяется медаль за первое место в городском конкурсе по английскому языку. Ты с раздражением отбрасываешь ее от себя, и она звонко впечатывается в стену и приземляется на пол. 

Проверяешь игру - запустилась. Заебись, теперь ты свернешь ее и попробуешь открыть достаньКореша, и лучше бы твоему компьютеру не залагать, иначе ты за себя не отвечаешь -

==>Стой

На экране меню мигает свернутая вкладка со странным значком и надписью “Сообщения”. 

Ты раскрываешь ее и видишь список своих корешей и один новый ник. Встроенный мессенджер, синхронизирующий контакты? Удобно.

==>Дэйн: Прочитать сообщения

Тебя достает Викк, на что тебе срать, и какой-то крысиныйКагор. Что за ебанутый ник, блять, сил твоих нет.

\--крысиныйКагор [КК] начал троллить марширующеговЧерном [МЧ] \--

КК: привет 8)

МЧ: кто

КК: кто

МЧ: ТЫ

КК: я?

МЧ: КТО ТЫ БЛЯТЬ ЧТО НЕПОНЯТНОГО

КК: наверно если ты хочешь чтобы тебя поняли стоит выражаться более понятно

КК: 8)

КК: я родя

МЧ: и нахуя ты мне пишешь родя??

КК: хочу узнать тебя получше 8)

КК: неплохо было бы с имени начать 

МЧ: ты вообще откуда взялся чтобы я тебе свое имя называл???

КК: я могу и без имени обойтись если ты не против чтобы я называл тебя ну например медовой головой

МЧ: ты беанутый???

КК: какой)

МЧ: БЛЯТЬ

МЧ: как ты меня вообще нашел??

КК: я тебя не искал 

КК: ты сам нашелся

КК: и все твои соратники 

КК: не забивай свою медовую головушку крч 8)

МЧ: да срать я на это хотел

МЧ: всерьез воспринимать человека с твоим ником??

МЧ: что блять он вообще может означать?

КК: 8)

МЧ: ОЙ БЛЯТЬ КАК ОСТРОУМНО 

МЧ: КАГОР ЭТО БЛЯТЬ ЧТО ЭТО ЕБУЧЕЕ ВИНО

МЧ: КОТОРОЕ ПЬЮТ В ЕБУЧИХ ЦЕРКВЯХ

МЧ: ГДЕ ПРОПОВЕДУЮТ ЕБУЧИЕ СВЯТЫЕ ОТЦЫ

МЧ: ГДЕ БЛЯТЬ В ТЕМНЫХ ЗАКУТКАХ ГДЕ ОНИ НЕ ПОДМЕТАЮТ ЗАВОДЯТСЯ КРЫСЫ 

МЧ: И ЗАЛЕЗАЮТ НОЧЬЮ В ИХ ЕБУЧИЙ КАГОР КОТОРЫЙ ОНИ ОСТАВЛЯЮТ В БОКАЛАХ НЕДОПИТЫМ

МЧ: И УМИРАЮТ ТАМ

КК: чел

КК: ты это все сам придумал 8

МЧ: Я НЕНАВИЖУ ЕБУЧИЕ ЦЕРКВИ

КК: хаха я тоже не могу сказать что люблю их

КК: правда не знал что ты называешь джагалло святыми отцами ахаах

МЧ: КОГО БЛЯТЬ ДЖАГАЛЛО???

КК: успокойся 8

МЧ: СХУЯЛИ ТЫ ГОВОРИШЬ КАКИМИ ТО НЕПОНЯТНЫМИ СЛОВАМИ ЧТО ТЕБЕ БЛЯТЬ ОТ МЕНЯ НАДО ЧТО ВСЕМ ОТ МЕНЯ НАДО ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ ДЕНЬ В ГОДУ КОТОРЫЙ МОГ БЫ ПРОЙТИ НОРМАЛЬНО МНЕ ПРИХОДИТСЯ ТЕРПЕТЬ ВСЕ ДЕРЬМО ИЗ КАЖДЫХ ЩЕЛЕЙ

КК: 8

КК: 8\

КК: поэтому ты стоял перед плакатами с той группой которая тебе кажется нравится и не шевелился 6 минут

МЧ: КАК ТЫ УЗНАЛ

КК: кто они кста

МЧ: КАК ТЫ УЗНАЛ???

КК: 8)

МЧ: ЗАЕБЕШЬ СВОИМИ УЛЫБОЧКАМИ ОТВЕЧАЙ НА ВОПРОС

КК: а что ты раскомандовался

МЧ: ОТВЕЧАЙ ГОВОРЮ

КК: я тут с тобой нормально разговариваю а ты на меня так невежливо капсишь может я не хочу отвечать из-за этого

МЧ: не это норм ваще нет??? давай я разложу тебе все по полочкам

КК: не)

МЧ: какой то незнакомый хер с долбанутым ником 

МЧ: хочет меня узнать блять поближе

МЧ: и затем сообщает мне КАК БУДТО ЭТО АБСОЛЮТНАЯ НОРМА факт из моей жизни о котором никто не мог знать??

МЧ: НЕ ЗАМЕЧАЕШЬ НИЧЕГО СТРАННОГО??

КК: я тебе отвечу ты же не поверишь я уже понял ты недоверчивый)

КК: но я могу тебе сказать что никакого злого умысла у меня нет так что если ты расслабишься может мы сможем неплохо пообщаться

МЧ: а ты попробуй ответить

КК: ну лады

КК: ты у меня на экране

МЧ: это весь твой ответ???

КК: это просто мессенджер у вас что такого нет

МЧ: какой мессенджер ты имеешь в виду блять

КК: обычный 8\

КК: где мы сейчас общаемся дурачок ахах

КК: пошарься там мб тоже так сделаешь

МЧ: бля

КК: 8)

МЧ: троллиан?? че за хуйня

==>

Ты действительно нашел опцию включения экрана с собеседником… Ты не понимаешь, как это возможно, но вот перед твоими глазами выплывает окно, на котором ты видишь темное помещение и двух… людей?? У них, блять, рога растут из головы.

МЧ: Блять???

МЧ: ты бы сразу сказал мне что вы парочка косплееров у меня бы сразу все вопросы насчет твоей адекватности отпали

КК: 8)

МЧ: это нормально что я просто могу взять и наблюдать за вами?? 

МЧ: вдруг вы срете бля че за хуйня

КК: чел)

КК: не знал что у тебя принято срать в комнате отдыха

МЧ: не придирайся к словам блять

МЧ: че за девка с тобой рядом

КК: соратница 8)

МЧ: хули у вас там так темно 

КК: норм

КК: у тебя очень светло но ты тоже прячешься от дневного солнца

МЧ: я не прячусь оно меня бесит а вы буквально в норе находитесь

МЧ: кто вы такие??! 

КК: мы тролли 8)

КК: а вы люди

МЧ: ой пиздец 

==>Дэйн: Доказывать КК, что тролли - это люди, а рога ненастоящие

Ты доказываешь КК, что тролли - это люди, а рога ненастоящие. У тебя это занимает 9 минут и 54 секунды.

КК: ладно я тебе верю 8)

КК: а что за челы на плакатах ты так и не рассказал

КК: почему ты их так сильно любишь

==>Дэйн: Рассказать КК о своей любви к кемам

Ты рассказываешь КК о своей любви к кемам. Это занимает у тебя 11 минут и 19 секунд, НО ТЫ МОГ БЫ И БОЛЬШЕ. 

КК: 8)

КК: интересно звучит может послушаю

МЧ: начинай с черного парада!!!!

КК: ладно 8)

==>Дэйн: Ответить Викк

После терапевтической беседы о кемах ты чувствуешь себя намного лучше. Этому КК ты все еще не доверяешь, но он вызвался послушать, и ты не ты, если упустишь такой шанс.

Все это время тебя доставала Викк, но только сейчас ты ощутил себя достаточно спокойным, чтобы связываться с ней.

Ты открываешь досталог и скользишь взглядом по полотну ее вырвиглазно-голубого монолога. Тебя интересует последнее сообщение:

МО: еблан ты нахуя серверную версию запустил 


End file.
